


Prima volta

by MickeyMouse99



Series: Be us against the World [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV First Person, POV Mickey
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyMouse99/pseuds/MickeyMouse99
Summary: C'è una prima volta per tutto, anche se le conseguenze fanno male.





	Prima volta

**Author's Note:**

> AU, dopo la terza stagione.  
> Ian torna e Mickey deve affrontare la cosa.

> La prima volta fu lui a dirlo.

_Ti amo_

Successe più o meno una settimana dopo il suo ritorno, non ci eravamo più visti da quando abbiamo scopato.  
Eravamo lì, in quella vecchia struttura, che una volta doveva essere stata un condominio o qualcosa del genere. Ora non ha importanza... ciò che importa è che _lui mi aveva cercato_.

Non che fosse una novità, ma non credevo lo avrebbe più fatto.  
Seduti lì, con le schiene al muro, una birra in mano ed una sigaretta condivisa.  
  
_C'è la passammo piano piano..._  
  
  


Ed io non sapevo cosa mi desse più fastidio: se quel cazzo di silenzio pesante più del piombo o la paura di quello che avrebbe potuto dirmi.  
All'improvviso si decidette a parlare: disse che aveva trovato una cazzo di scappatoia per non farsi buttate fuori dall'esercito, ma doveva andare a West Point.

_5 anni._

5 fottutissimi anni _a New York._

5 fottutissimi anni _lontano da me._

Tutto ciò che feci fu prendere un'altra sorsata di birra, poggiare la bottiglia a terra, alzarmi e di spalle dire «Cazzo, Gallagher».

_Non stavo bene..._

Il mondo iniziò a girare sempre più forte e dentro di me del piombo mi voleva far cadere,

Pensai: _"NO, cazzo. NO!"_

Ma restai lì ad aspettare che tutto si fermasse, per poi cadere.  
Perché senza di lui io non sto in piedi, mi sento come quelle cazzo di piante che senza il bastone si ammosciano e cadono...

_Sono diventato una fottuta pianta._

Dopo qualche secondo qualcosa dentro di me cambiò ritmo, perché capì che tutto quello era fottutamente famigliare.  
Quando lui se ne andò per l'esercito, non seppi fermarlo, non sono riuscito a dirgli ti amo, e neppure in quel momento sarei stato in grado di farlo.  
Ed ecco quelle stronze di _lacrime_ , gocce salate che dimostrano tutta la nostra debolezza. Cercai di ricacciarle indietro, di non piangere come un fottuttissimo moccioso.  
Le mie mani si strinsero a pugno e d'improvviso sentii una mano sulla mia spalla.

_Sussultai_

Non l'avevo sentito avvicinarsi.  
Mi abbraccò da dietro e mi dette piccoli baci sul collo.  
Non fu come quando facevamo sesso, era più... _morbido_.  
Mi sussurrò che sarebbe tutto bene e che un modo lo avremmo trovato, ma io non lo voletti far finire di parlare perché... Cristo...  
Mi scossi e lui si allontanò.  
Mi asciugai le lacrime con i polsi quand'eccolo di nuovo all'attacco: me li afferrò, mi girò e m'imprigionò in quella che sembra essere una calda e morbida morsa da cui io non volevo uscire.  
Quelle bastarde scendevano ancora ad irrigarmi il volto ed io le maledissi perché mi scoprivano.  
Dopo quelle che sembrarono ore io la smetto di frignare, lui a poco a poco si stacca da me, mi asciuga il viso e lo prende tra le mani.  
Parla e non capivo come facesse ad avere un tono così sicuro mentre diceva che doveva esistere un modo, bastava scoprirlo.  
Cercava di abbozzare mille idee e stratagemmi.

Ma io lo sapevo che non esisteva via di fuga da quel intricato labirinto, perché ogni volta che giri l'angolo c'è un fottuto problema da risolvere, cazzo.  
Come se Terry non fosse già abbastanza.  
Poi compresi tutta la sicurezza quando mi disse un'unica frase:

_«Io ti amo Mickey»_

 


End file.
